Complicated
by Ksatria Bertopeng
Summary: Disinilah aku berada, diantara takdir yang rumit, cinta dan sebuah harapan. (Uchiha Sasuke)


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, always.

* * *

 **Complicated**

.

.

.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ini merupakan hasil dari pertempurannya di ranjang dengan sang kekasih semalam suntuk. Mata kelamnya bergulir melirik seorang wanita yang bergelung nyaman di pelukannya. Wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir sepuluh bulan lamanya. Wanita yang juga sudah menolong dan berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. Mengingat itu, Sasuke jadi teringat kembali bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan wanita cantik di pelukannya ini. Mei Terumi, wanita yang sudah menjadi malaikat penolongnya setahun yang lalu. Orang yang selalu di sisinya dan siap menawarkan kebahagiaan bersamanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian dimana dirinya terbangun dari tidur panjang dengan kondisi penuh luka dan tidak dapat mengingat apapun bahkan tentang siapa dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang harus ia alami. Beruntung kala itu ia dipertemukan dengan Mei, yang saat itu bertugas sebagai dokter yang menolongnya. Menurut informasi yang ia ketahui ia di temukan di pinggiran sebuah sungai besar di wilayah perbatasan kiri dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Seketika otaknya terasa mengambang dan kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya, sebelum Mei mengatakan bahwa ia diduga mengalami kecelakaan dan terkena amnesia.

"Pagi …" Mei tersenyum menatapnya. Rambut coklatnya tergerai indah begitu sensual. Sasuke terdiam lalu membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat nan manis di bibir. Sebelum Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya menjauh, kedua tangan Mei menahan bahunya. Lalu tanpa ragu Mei juga memberikan kecupan balasan yang sangat menggoda. Sasuke menyeringai dalam cumbuannya, ia tahu kekasihnya sedang berusaha menggodanya. Ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian hal yang ia sukai dari Mei. Wanita ini begitu pandai merangsang dan pintar memuaskannya. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh Mei. Dengan gairah yang kembali naik Sasuke bereksplorasi menjelajahi bibir wanitanya. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Mei dengan penuh hasrat.

"Ahh …"

Satu erangan lolos dari bibir Mei saat jemari Sasuke mulai menjamah dua gundukan besar yang selalu dapat memuaskannya. Tangan besar Sasuke meremas dan memainkannya dengan sangat terlatih.

"Kau benar-benar nakal," bisik Sasuke di telinga Mei Saat ia mulai menggesekan kejantanannya di celah tersembunyi milik Mei yang kini terasa lembab. Mereka masih sama-sama telanjang di balik selimut yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuh polos keduanya. Mei menggeliat-geliat seperti ulat saat miliknya semakin menekan dan menggesek milik Sasuke yang sudah mengacung tegak. Sedangkan Sasuke bersorak dalam hati karena cukup sadar kalau wanitanya sudah sangat siap untuk segera dimasuki.

"Tapi aku tahu kau menyukainya, ah … ayohh lakukanlah … ah!"

Sasuke tersenyum bersiap menyatukan kejantannya yang sudah siap tempur dengan kewanitaan wanita di bawahnya. Maka selanjutnya mereka kembali memulai sesi lanjutan pergulatan mereka semalam di pagi yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Hari ini ia berniat untuk memberi kejutan pada sang kekasih. Hari yang akan jadi hari bersejarah untuknya dan Mei. Ia akan melamar dan menikahi Mei secepat mungkin.

Menjalin kasih selama sepuluh bulan dan tinggal seatap selama hampir setengah tahun dirasa cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menikahi wanita yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang ke empat puluh itu. Berdasarkan satu-satunya kartu identitas berupa kartu surat ijin mengemudi —itu pun dengan kondisi yang sudah hampir rusak dengan hanya menyisakan nama depan dan tanggal lahirnya saja yang masih bisa terbaca di sana—yang masih bisa di temukan bersama dengan dirinya saat ditemukan di pinggiran sungai, dari situ ia tahu usianya dan Mei terpaut sebelas tahun. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan rasa cintanya pada Mei sekalipun wanita itu jauh lebih tua daripada dirinya. Pun status Mei yang merupakan janda yang telah ditinggal mati oleh suami dan anaknya delapan tahun yang lalu. Terlepas dari stausnya sebagai janda, Mei memang wanita yang cukup eksentrik. Ia masih nampak cantik dan terlihat awet muda. Banyak orang tidak menyangka dengan usianya saat pertama kali melihat penampilannya. Dan Sasuke bersyukur kan hal itu. Lagipula ia tidak perduli dengan masa lalu Mei ataupun usianya. Mungkin saja masa lalunya tidak lebih baik daripada masa lalu Mei, dan ia juga cukup merasa bahagia mencintai dan dicintai oleh wanita itu.

"Hai, Sasuke!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Di sana ia dapat melihat Anko teman kekasihnya berdiri sambil mendekap sebuah map.

"Mejemput Mei, huh?"

Sasuke menggangukkan kepalanya, "Apa ia masih ada pasien? " tanyanya pada dokter anak berambut ungu itu.

"Sepertinya praktiknya sudah selesai, ia ada di ruangannya kalau tidak salah." Jawab Anko sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku akan ke sana."

Sasuke meninggalkan Anko dan bergegas menuju ruanga Mei yang sudah sangat ia hafal letaknya karena ia sering menagantar dan menjemput Mei di sini. Namun belum sampai ia melewati lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu dan ruangan dokter kesayangannya ia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis kecil.

"Ah!" pekik si anak saat tubuhnya menabrak kaki Sasuke hingga kacamata yang ia kenakan harus jatuh terpental ke lantai.

Sasuke berusaha menjaga keseimbangan gadis kecil itu dengan meraihnya. "Maaf kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis berambut dan bermata hitam di hadapannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mata hitam gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian dengan jari mungilnya ia mengusap matanya lalu mengamati wajah Sasuke kembali dengan ekspresi serius bercampur kaget yang tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke kembali bertanya sekali lagi, sedikit heran dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan si gadis kepadanya.

"Pa-pa … Papa ..?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata gadis di depanya. Ia lalu mengambil kaca mata merah milik si gadis kemudian memakaikannya pada anak yang masih takjubn memandangnya. Mengabaikan panggilan papa yang di serukan anak itu padanya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Di mana orang tuamu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Papa, kau Papaku 'kan?" Gadis itu mendongak, memerhatikan wajah Sasuke secara seksama seraya membenarkan kacamatanya seolah memastikan kacamatanya sudah terpasang secara benar agar ia bisa melihat dengan baik.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, namun ia segera menggeleng lalu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi si anak. "Aku bukan papamu, Nak. Kau pasti salah orang. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali pada orang tuamu. Di mana mereka?"

"Kau pasti papaku. Aku yakin kau papaku!" Gadis itu berteriak dengan wajah hampir menangis. Mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca digenangi air mata.

"Sarada!"

Anko datang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gadis yang bernama Sarada.

"Hei kau ke mana saja? Nenekmu sudah mencarimu sejak tadi kau tahu."

Sarada menggeleng lalu meraung dan menangis kencang mebuat Anko sedkit panick dan segera memeluknya. Membawa Sarada ke dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Anko berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Bingung akan sikap Sarada dan Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang berada di situ tentu saja patut untuk ia tanyai.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku dan anak ini bertabrakan kemudian ia memanggilku dengan sebutan papa. Dan ia ngotot berkata kalau aku papanya."

Sasuke mengamati punggung mungil gadis kecil yang kini memeluk leher Anko erat sambil terus terisak.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ia hanya teringat papanya yang sudah meninggal. Maafkan dia."

"Papaku belum meninggal!" Sarada mendongak kemudian berteriak kencang. Tidak terima jika papanya dikatakan sudah tiada.

"Shh … iya iya. Maaf. Yasudah ayo kita pulang, ya." Anko kembali melirik Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sasuke, aku duluan ya."

Anko bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku menatap anak kecil berkacamata yang mentapnya penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang," Mei mengecup pipi Sasuke saat pria itu muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sasuke menggeleng kemudia memeluk pinggang Mei erat lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Mei sambil sesekali menghirup bau tubuh sang kekasih. Entah mengapa ia begitu menyukai harum tubuh Mei. " Aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu."

Mei tertawa kecil, merasa senang dengan sikap manja kekasihnya. "Aku sudah selesai, jadi kita bisa makan bersama di rumah."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar."

Mei menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah karena pekerjaan yang sejak pagi menyita waktunya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"Hmm kita pulang saja yah?" Mei mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dengan manja. " Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin segera beristirahat. Jadi … kita makan di rumah saja, boleh?"

Sasuke mendesah melihat Mei tengah merajuk menatapnya. Rencana yang ia sususn untuk melamar Mei dengan makan malam romantis sepertinya tidak dapat terlaksana hari ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku sekarang juga."

Mei memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga. Tidak ada penundaan."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Menikahlah denganku?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : Hai saya newbi di sini. Please gimme review biar saya tahu fic ini bisa lanjut atau tidak. Trims.


End file.
